The Mission
by nina-linda234
Summary: I leave the plot to you! Ban, Kazuki, & Ginji leave on a mission...Only one returns. Witches! Psychos! Secret Love! The choice is yours, and the possiblities are endless. And it's all just a choice away...


**DISCLAIMER:** ...If I owned GetBackers here would be all the thigns that would be added:

(1) Ginji would be with MakubeX

(2) Shido will have be planning to get married to Makoda by now!

(3) Toshiki will MINE!!!

(4) Ban and Kazuki will be together! (or have a fight scene at least! Come on! Who do you think will win? Write me!)

(5) AND LASTLY...Yaoi would rain surpreme!

* * *

**_WARNING!_**

This is a choose-your-own-fiction!

Read the story, pick a sitiution and choose the characters fates!

But be warned...you hold their fat in your hands.

(DON'T KILL KAZUKI YOU 'KAZUKI-HATERS'!!)

**P.S.:** Yaoi, swearing, etc. Don't like no read. Flames will be deleted or something.

* * *

**-**

**Chapter One**

It was a normal evening at the Honky Tonk; About 23:50 **(1) **if you want to be technical. There was but one thing that made the scene uneasy… the Get-Backers were on a job. This job wasn't your run of the mill either…. from what they could tell the most extreme job they have ever taken. Paul was buffing his glass feverishly, apparently nervous, as Natsumi stared out the window. He felt it. Something told him that the minute they would come back from this one they'd never be the same again.

Natsumi felt it too. Her stomach doing back flaps, body become fidgety. Never in all her days of waiting for them had made her feel like this, not including the times they went to the limitless fortress. More than anything now, she wished she could be by their sides, or do something. But she could has wait and pray.

Hevn sat down at her usual seat stirring the water that had been there since the boys left. On this mission the client had requested that both the Get Backers and Kazuki work on this mission together but demanded that _he_ be the one to give out the details to the three on the mission. This got her on edge because she official had no clue about the mission they were on or what their target was… And Hevn couldn't be anymore frightened at that if she tried….

They remembered them exactly as they left. Ginji's goofy but serious face as assuring them a safe return, while Ban's face wasn't sugar-coating the danger. Ban's cool and stern expression told them that this mission was serious, but still he cracked a cocky smile, as if saying 'Hey! I'm the invincible Ban Midou! What's the worst that could happen?'. A Kazuki smiling and bowing gracefully about to take his leave, as polite as always would under all circumstances, an aura of business all round him.

The picture of the three was fresh in their minds, even though they had left nine hours ago…something was going to one of them.

Ring-a-ling! Crash!

Natsumi jumped in shock of the sudden commotion. Paul ended up dropping his glass, shattering the over buffed item into fragments. And Hevn spilling her drink on the floor just before finally having a chance to drink. All eyes were on the person who had just run in. The same name escaped everyone's lips.

"Ginji!"

Natsumi gasped in happiness running over to the blonde to greeting him but something stopped her. Look that she'd never seen on the man before. A look with no cheer. No joy. A look of despair and befuddlement replace the warm face all knew and loved.

"Ginji, What happened? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Ginji…Did something happen?!" Hevn asked frightened at the silence.

"Where is Ban and…?"

Ginji smiled a sad smile and replied in an eerily soft, pained voice.

"It's funny…Ban and I used to fight… About who was taller after the every mission. I always won quarter centimeter…I can't believe this happened, he just grew a centimeter taller too. He would have won today…"

This made everyone's heart sunk. Hevn was in shock dropping her empty glass. Paul stood there blank expression. Natsumi now stood rigid, tears welling in her eyes.

"G-Ginji-kun.. You don't mean…"

Ginji was torn between smiling and crying. Natsumi hiccupped and continued to speak.

"…and where's Kazuki…"

"….."

Tears well in his eyes too. Hevn sat in shock, her heart skipping a long beat. And Paul lost 20 years off his life, cigarette falling from his lips.

"_no_…"

* * *

**A/N: Ha! I'm such a b$$$$$ leaving it here!…..Or am I!****

* * *

**

Wait for it!

**

* * *

**

Wait for it!

**

* * *

**

**Wait for it!**

**

* * *

**

**Wait for it!**

**

* * *

**

**Wait for it!!**

**

* * *

**

**WAIT FOR IT!!**

**

* * *

**

**WAIT FOR IT!!**

**

* * *

**

**_WAIT FOR IT!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**_WAIT FOR IT!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Yep! I'm B!**

__

**STOP AND READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**CHOSE A SITUATION!!!**

(1) A love that brings confusion, heartbreak and stains relationships to there limits!

(2) Ban and Kazuki are alive but in BIG trouble! (DARK)

(3) Something Wacky and Spontenous!


End file.
